Cosas de nórdicos
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Islandia es el hermano menor de Noruega; Noruega es 'amigo' de Dinamarca; Dinamarca es hermano mayor de Suecia; Suecia es esposo de Finlandia, ambos tienen un hijo adoptivo, Sealand. Y esta es la historia de la 'tranquila' vida de la familia nórdica y sus amigos.
1. CASO I

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

* * *

**CASO I. Papá se comía a papá.**

**.**

—S-Su-san~ —Suecia besaba con devoción cada milímetro de piel finlandesa, gruñía a su oído mientras aumentaba su trabajo en la entrepierna de su amante—. N-No, a-ahhh-alto, yo voy a... voy a... ¡ahh! ¡Ahh!

—U-un poco más —el rubio mayor mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda mientras su mano diestra atendía con pasión los pezones ajenos.

Los gemidos llenaron la habitación y el calor corporal se extendía fuera de la cama. Cuando se encerraban en esa habitación -casi diario- la cordura se esfumaba al entrar el éxtasis en su lugar. El mundo se volvía invisible y el deseo les carcomía la piel.

El sueco mordió el hombro de Finlandia; mordió sus pezones, su abdomen, y las clavículas. Mordió sus labios, su cuello y sus mejillas. El chico de ojos violeta respondía con gemidos incontrolables y se aferraba con más fuerza a la espalda de Suecia.

Los espasmos invadían ambos cuerpos, azotándolos de placer y luchando por encontrar el tercer orgasmo de la noche mientras el sudor se apoderaba de sus melenas y pieles.

—¿Papá? ¡¿Por qué te comes a papá?!

En la entrada de la recámara, con su pijama de marinero y la angustia en el rostro, el pequeño Sealand le gritaba a su padre más alto. Suecia miró con pánico a Finlandia -pero suecia en vez de preocupado daba más un aspecto aterrador-. Finlandia se coloreó de rojo el rostro y la boca se le secó por completo. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, lo que dificultaba al pequeño niño ver la completa postura de sus padres; donde el finlandes recargaba sus piernas en los hombros del sueco, y Suecia tomaba con firmeza las caderas de su amante.

—S-S-Sealand... eh... eh... nosotros —Finlandia se movió un poco, tratando de reincorporarse, pero solo logró sentir que un órgano -que no correspondía a su cuerpo- se resbalaba fuera de su esfínter— ¡Ah!

—Le estoy dando mi amor. —Soltó el mayor de la habitación, aún con esa cara que causaba pavor.

—¿Qué? —el de ojos violeta vio a la cara al hombre sobre de él. ¿Qué clase de respuesta fue aquella? Lo peor era que en él se escuchó como algo serio y verdadero.

—¡Oh...! —el niño relajó los músculos de su cara— ¿Entonces no te lo comes? —los adultos se vieron a la cara y nuevamente dirigieron la mirada a su hijo, negando con la cabeza— ¡Ah! entonces solo es una forma de demostrarle a papá-Finlandia que lo quieres, ¿no?

—...Sí.

—Está bien, iré a dormir.  
El pequeño cerró la puerta y de fondo se escucharon sus pasos regresando a su habitación, y después el sonido de la puerta continua cerrándose. El más bajito se cubría la cara, aún roja como un tomate maduro. Suecia se encogió de hombros y siguió besando con benevolencia el cuello contrario.

—S-Su-san, alto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Cómo que qué! Po-podría escuchar. ¡Ahh! —suspiró, se recostó en la cama y colocó un cojín en su rostro, la vergüenza lo carcomía— Quedó marcado de por vida, y desde tan pequeño.

—No pasa nada.

—¡¿Y si le cuenta a alguien?! Te recuerdo que el que va por él a la escuela soy yo. No quiero ser la burla de los demás países. ¡Ahh! —sintió que el invasor de su trasero se movía más al fondo— ¡N-No hagas eso!

Finlandia pareció escuchar una risa de arrogancia y malicia proveniente de Suecia, pero con ese rostro y en penumbras era difícil saber si no era una alucinación.

—Sigamos —le susurró y los ojos violáceos rodaron con resignación, recobrando la excitación inicial.

**.**

**_C_**osa**s****_D_**_e_**_N_**órdico**s****.**

**.**

—Buenos días señor Suecia, señor Finlandia. Los he citado porque...

Los nórdicos se miraron entre sí, confundidos, para después regresar la mirada a la directora quien se encontraba inquieta en su escritorio; la mujer desviaba la mirada y un sonrojo era evidente en su rostro. Golpearon a la puerta y al cuarto ingresó Sealand, tranquilo, saludando, se sentó en medio de sus padres y esperó a que el sermón de la mujer continuara.

—Eh, bueno, sería mejor que Sealand les explicara lo que sucedió. Querido, podrías...

—¿Qué?

—Explicar lo que sucedió con Latvia.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

—E-En los vestidores, querido. Lo que sucedió hace unas horas en los vestidores con Latvia.

—¡Ah!... yo solo le estaba dando mi amor.

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO I.**

* * *

**Notas. **No quise incluir el 'acento' de Suecia ya que siento que no se entiende por completo. Utilicé los nombres de países, pero todavía no sé si esto sea definitivo, me gustaría saber cómo les gusta más; nombres o por países. 'Emparejé' a Sealad con Latvia no porque me guste la pareja, sino que después de investigar sobre el _shipping _de Sealand encontré que se discutía entre Latvia y Seborga, y después de muchas imágenes, me convenció más Latvia. No incluí el término 'mamá' o 'esposa' o algo que indicara que Finlandia es la 'mujer' porque... bueno, cuestiones de principios; así que perdón si eso no sigue el cannon.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


	2. CASO II

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

* * *

**CASO II. El fin del mundo.**

_—¡No!_

El grito de pánico más estruendoso en mucho tiempo salió como bomba disparada del baño principal de aquella casa. Se escucharon seguidos ruidos de cristal rompiéndose y plástico cayendo al suelo. Aquél acabóse era similar a cuando un tornado atacaba a la tierra, pero este no era un desastre natural _-por desgracia-_, más bien era una persona, un danés, con cierto problema.

—¿D-Dinamarca? ¿Está todo bien? —Finlandia se acercó lentamente a la puerta del baño y el ruido se aplacó al instante.

—¿Qué sucede? —Suecia, quien harto del escándalo que no le permitía trabajar se acercó al lugar del problema, miró junto con su esposo aquella puerta que encarcelaba el desastre andando que era su hermano mayor.

—Dina-kun lleva media hora ahí... ¡¿Le habrá pasado algo, Su-san?!

_—¡No! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!_

El sueco intentó abrir la puerta, pero se encontró con el pestillo puesto. Los ruidos eran cada vez más notorios, era como si un león hubiese sido encarcelado ahí. Finlandia miraba preocupado como de vez en cuando la puerta de madera se azotaba y los lamentos de su cuñado salían como alma en pena.

—Sal ya de ahí. —El rubio más alto habló con ese tono tan autoritario que asustaba a cualquiera.

_—¡Jamás!... ¡Esto es un desastre!_ —gritaba entre gimoteos del otro lado de la puerta— _Prefiero quedarme eternamente aquí._

El único niño de la casa llegó al punto de reunión, moviéndose de manera graciosa; dando saltos y apretando los labios. Con una cara de desesperación se acercó a la puerta y aporreó contra ella.

—Tío Dinamarca, necesito usar el baño... ¡Ya!

_—¡Lo siento, Sea, pero no podré salir de aquí! ¡No! ¡Es horrible, es horrible!_

El finladés miró a Suecia. El más alto suspiró resignado. Tomó el teléfono de la casa y marcó un número registrado en emergencias. No era la primera vez que su estúpido hermano mayor hacía un escándalo por nada.

**.**  
**CosasDeNórdicos.**  
**.**

—Su-san, ¿crees que funcione?

—Siempre ha funcionado.

Finlandia suspiró, llamó a la puerta del baño y se aclaró la garganta un momento. Miró al chico a su lado ligeramente más alto que él. Por alguna extraña razón siempre era útil en estas situaciones de crisis.

—Dina-kun, sal. Aquí está Noruega.

El ruido dentro del cuarto de baño se calmó por completo. La puerta se abrió solo un poco, lo suficiente para dejar ver al danés.

—¿Noru?

—Anko, qué haces ahora. —El frío chico del pasador de cruz se encontraba frente a la puerta, con su cara fría y los brazos cruzados. No entendía por qué se seguía prestando a estas situaciones, probablemente era por pena a Suecia, Finlandia y Sealand.

—¡Noru~! —Dinamarca salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, aprovechando esto Sealand entró antes de que alguien más se adueñara del baño. El ruidoso nórdico se encontraba solo con una toalla en la cintura y el cabello húmedo hacia abajo, se abrazó al noruego mientras berreaba, y cada que un gimoteo escapaba abrazaba más fuerte a Noruega—, Noru, es horrible, el fin del mundo, nunca más podré vivir igual, tendré que esconderme. Horrible, horrible te digo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Se terminó la laca!*

* * *

_*Laca: hairspray, spray para el cabello, fijador en aerosol.*_

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO II.**

* * *

**Notas. **Fue algo demasiado corto, pero siempre me ha encantado cómo Dinamarca tiene el cabello y me imagino el día en el que no pueda hacer su hermoso peinado. O algo así. Todos estos pequeños drabbles son cosas que tenía guardadas desde hace mucho y que no verían la luz del día, pero decidí compartirlos porque incluso a mi a veces me hace reír lo que escribo.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


	3. CASO III

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

* * *

**CASO III. Acosador.**

Islandia corría apurado por las calles de la ciudad. De vez en cuando revisaba el reloj en su muñeca, comprobando que llevaba varios minutos de retardo. Cuando entró al subterráneo texteó en su celular para avisar que iba en camino. No era una «cita», pero sí era una cita; lo fuera o no, a nadie le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar.

Salió corriendo del subterráneo y su condición física ya llegaba a sus límites. En la estación en la que bajaba, justo frente a la salida del subterráneo, estaba la cafetería donde tenía que haber estado desde hacía veinte minutos, y que en cambio, solo tenía en una de las mesas de la terraza a un castaño sentado frente a un asiento vacío.

Exhaló. Se acomodó el cabello..., pero luego lo desordenó; no tenía por qué dar «buenas impresiones». Cruzó la calle y sin más se sentó frente al asiático que resaltaba en la ciudad.

—Llegas tarde —fue lo primero que escuchó de Hong Kong. Era obvio que llegaba tarde. Que afirmación tan inútil.

—Lo sé, no pensé que mi hermano me entretendría tanto. —Ordenó a la amable camarera una taza de café.

—¿Tienes hermanos? No lo sabía.

—No tendrías por qué saberlo.

La taza de café llegó, liberando un poco la tensión del lugar. Okay, tal vez estaba siendo un poco hostil, pero ese tipo le provocaba estar siempre a la defensiva. Hong Kong no era su amigo, un compañero sería una etiqueta más apropiada. Y estaban ahí por mero asuntos escolares.

—¿Y cómo estás? —el castaño preguntó, serio -_cosa que hacía ver la pregunta como falsa_-, mientras meneaba una cucharita en su té.

—Sentado.

—Creo... que no estás de humor hoy, ¿cierto?

—Ah —suspiró agobiado—, lo siento, no me debería desquitar contigo. Pero todo es culpa de mi hermano, ya se lo había explicado muchísimas veces; esto no es una «cita», es... una reunión.

—Ah, ¿no es una cita? —el comentario del asiático tomó por sorpresa al islandés. Pensó que tal vez él era el que estaba tomando otro sentido a la respuesta de su compañero. Continuó para no quedarse en blanco.

—Pero Noruega tiene ese raro comportamiento de "hermano mayor sobreprotector" que asfixia.

—Suena como si estuviera todo el tiempo encima de ti.

—Pues poco le hace falta. Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre insiste en acompañarme a mis citas... —se aclaró la garganta—, y reuniones.

—Debe ser porque se preocupa por ti.

—¿Crees? La primera vez que salí solo con mis amigos él fue un día antes a la casa de cada uno diciendo que si me hacían algo mandaría a su séquito de gnomos ha atormentarlos. Jamás me volvieron a dirigir la palabra.

—Al menos te defiende.

—Cuando tuve mi primera cita nos lo encontramos «casualmente» a él y a su amigo en el parque de diversiones; terminó siendo una cita doble donde no pude hablar ni diez minutos con mi pareja.

—Entiendo tu punto, él llega a ser intimidante ¿no?

—Ni que lo digas. —Bebió de su café.

—Aunque es muy bajito.

—Un enano para su edad. —Se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos.

—Pero creo que es su mirada y el hecho de que se vea tan serio lo que realmente asusta.

—Esa es su cara normal.

—Aunque esa cruz que tiene por pasador se le ve muy bien.

—Es un vanidoso... espera, ¿cómo sabes qué él...? —dejó la pregunta al aire, mirando fijamente a Hong Kong.

—Lleva unos veinte minutos sentado atrás de ti. Me siguió desde que salí de mi casa.

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO III.**

* * *

**Notas. **Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, de verdad que leeo contesto todos, y me encanta la aceptación que ha tenido este conjunto de drabbles. En cuanto a este caso, vemos a un Noruega muy stalker, ¿saben? Espero les guste. Y, hum, si les gustaría ver algo en específico de la familia Nórdica no duden en comentarlo y tal vez el siguiente drabble u oneshot sea con la temática de su duda(?).

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


	4. CASO IV

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

**_Dedicado _**_a **"Aves de Papel"**, una buena lectora, que deja reviews y lee mis notas, quien me dio la idea para este capítulo. No creo que sea exactamente lo que me pidió, pero ese comentario que dejó me inspiró para escribir. Este capítulo tiene más de mil palabras, por lo tanto es un oneshot, así que espero haberte cumplido. Un beso y un abrazo, querida._

* * *

**CASO IV. Actos altruistas.**

**.**

Noruega tomó el control del televisor y presionó sin compasión el botón que apagaba el aparato, dejando como desconocido el partido de fútbol que su amigo danés miraba echado en el sofá de la casa ajena.

—¡Noru~! ¡Eso iba a ser gol!

—Te he dicho que no te quiero en mi casa. No estás invitado. No eres bienvenido. Ni siquiera sé cómo entraste.

—Ya te dije, Is me dejó entrar. —Sonrió tan encantadoramente infantil como solo su cara era posible.

—Tsk.

El menor se dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina de su hogar. No era la primera vez que su hermano dejaba entrar a Dinamarca a su casa, y a estas alturas ya no sabía por qué lo hacía; era para molestarlo o... o... ¿todavía le...?

—¿Y dónde está Is, Noru? —el rubio del gran copete se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

—Salió con un compañero —frunció el entrecejo—, hacen un trabajo.

—¿Ah, si? Es raro que sigas aquí..., normalmente ya lo estarías acosando. ¿Y cómo se llama su amigo?

—No es acoso, estúpido; me preocupo por él. Hong Kong. —Pronunció el nombre con fastidio. Sacó un delantal y se lo colocó, la hora de la cena se acercaba.

—¡Ohh! —Dinamarca saltó de su asiento— ¡Gooool! —estalló en felicidad con cánticos y porras, para después ir bajando la euforia. Aún con la sonrisa por la victoria se levantó del sofá y fue al comedor continuo a la sala, se sentó en una silla mientras observaba la espalda del noruego—. Es raro que no esté por aquí, siempre es amable conmigo.

—Hmp, te odia tanto a más que yo.

—¡Que malo~! No creo que sea así. Recuerdo que hasta hace unos años era muy tierno conmigo, ¡Ahaha! Tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba, todo lo que hacen las personas tiernas.

—¡Hmp! —clavó con furia un cuchillo en un rábano— Pues si tanto te agrada, regresa cuando esté él.

—Pero ya esto aquí. ¡Además Noru cocina muy buenos estofados~!... Aunque Is hace buenos postres. —Se recargó en el brazo izquierdo mientras alucinaba con comida.

Noruega cortaba enojado cada ingrediente del platillo, claro que esto ni se notaba por su cara perenne de seriedad y aburrimiento, pero en sus adentros -y no muy adentro- ardía en una desconocida rabia. No le molestaba que lo compararan con su bonito, joven, responsable, tierno, maduro y guapo hermanito menor, para nada, para nada. Y menos si esa comparación venía de un estúpido danés que hace mucho, mucho, fue el amor platónico de Islandia, no le molestaba en absoluto. Porque Dinamarca había sido primero amigo de Noruega, así que lo tenía que preferir, aunque Noruega le repitiera más de diez veces al día que no le caía precisamente bien, así que no le molestaba ni tantito.

Pero si dinamarca fuera esa estúpida zanahoria que ahora mismo cortaba, oh, lo cortaría con el filoso cuchillo una y otra vez al estilo juliana, a ese maldito cabeza hueca que solo servía para hacerlo desesperar; ese tonto danés con su estúpida y hermosa sonrisa de lado a lado que brillaba tanto que lo molestaba, oh, sí, lo picaría en mil tiritas y...

—¡Noru, estás sangrando!

—¿Eh?

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

**.**  
**CosasDeNórdicos.**  
**.**

—Te digo que pares de llorar, Anko.

—Es que... había sangre por todos lados, y, y, no te detenías y, y, qué tal que te mueres.

—Hmn... —rodó los ojos. Y pensar que el que casi se vuela los dedos era él.— Ni siquiera me duele tanto. —Se levantó de la mesa, apretando su otra mano con el montón de servilletas que impedían que la sangre saliera disparada por todos lados. Se encaminó a su habitación donde tenía un botiquín de emergencia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —escuchó de su amigo cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras.

—Me corté un dedo, no quedé paralítico.

Subió a su habitación y tomó el picaporte de la puerta, pero fue detenido por Dinamarca quien se adelantó y abrió la puerta por él, para después reírse como tonto y sonreír. Rodó una vez más los ojos y entró a la habitación.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, Anko.

Se estaba volviendo más molesto que los vendedores en una tienda de ropa, preguntando para todo si necesitaba ayuda. No necesitaba ayuda para agacharse, ni para abrirlos cajones, ni para buscar en su armario, no, carajo.

—¿Necesitas...?

—¡No, Anko, no! —Dinamarca se alejó y se sentó en el rincón de la habitación con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

¡Esto parecía una pesadilla! Noruega continuó en su búsqueda del botiquín; no estaba debajo de la cama, ni en la cómoda o el baño. Revisó el armario, y en una de las repisas de las más altas se asomaba la cruz roja en una caja blanca; bingo. Buscó el banquillo que siempre guardaba por ahí, pero no había nada; se estiró pero acabó decepcionado al comprobar que no alcanzaba a llegar. Tal vez podría escalar por los marcos que sobresalían en la pared, pero necesitaba sostenerse con una mano y tomar la caja con la otra, y por el momento solo disponía de una de sus manos. Bajar a la cocina por una silla sería muy complicado, además de que no estaba seguro de poder subirla con una sola mano. Se estiró una vez más, poniéndose de puntitas y brincando pero terminó frustrándose al ver que solo le faltaban pocos centímetros para tomar el botiquín.

La servilleta se empapó de sangre y el dolor comenzó a ser más notorio.

Por otro lado, Dinamarca seguía hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación, llorando dramáticamente preguntándose por qué Noruega era tan cruel con él, por qué no le sonreía de vez en cuando, por qué era tan lindo y tan duro a la vez. Sintió el toque de una mano en su espalda.

—Anko... —el Rey del Norte lo miraba sorprendido—, yo... eh... hum... podrías... eh... —suspiró—. Podrías bajar aquella caja. —La sonrisa del mayor apareció al instante.

—¿Noru necesita mi ayuda?

—Hmn.

—¿Depende de mi? ¿Solo yo lo te puedo ayudar?... ¡Si te ayudo seré...tú héroe! —sonrió y se rió bobamente— Noru, pídelo correctamente.

—Baja la caja, por favor. —Susurró entre dientes.

—Tienes que decir: "¡Dinamarca, solo tú, poderoso Rey del Norte, puedes ayudarme, por favor baja aquella caja y te lo agradeceré eternamente! Además de que prometo que ser más lindo y amoroso contigo." Todo esto acompañado de una sincera sonrisa, anda ¿sí?

—No abuses.

—Bueno, entonces solo lo de la sonrisa.

Noruega suspiró por quinta o sexta ocasión. Se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente a Dinamarca. Curvó sus labios, o eso trató, pero era como si un calambre atacara su rostro e hiciera que las cejas se le contrajeran y la nariz se le arrugara, solo se le levantó el lado izquierdo de la boca y mostró los dientes en una escalofriante mueca involuntaria.

—¿Ehh~?

**.**  
**CosasDeNórdicos.**  
**.**

—¡Is, Is, Is, Is! ¿Ya te conté que le salvé la vida a Noru? ¡Sí, sí, sí! Él estaba muy asustado pero yo le ayudé a mantener la calma porque estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto. Su vida dependía totalmente de mí, en serio. Entonces lo curé y me dio la gracias, dijo que no sabía qué haría sin mí, y que yo era alguien muy especial para él —sonrisa boba—... pero es mejor no verle sonreír... Noru da miedo cuando sonríe.

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO IV.**

* * *

**Notas. **Ho-la. Bien, otro capítulo bizarro. Ocuparé este espacio para aclaraciones y algunos avisos. En cuanto al capítulo; me encanta el DenNor, pero trato de hacer lo más "realista" posible la historia -en cuanto a relaciones se refiere-, es por esto que estoy abierta a muchísimas posibilidades (Porque a nadie le gustaría estar totalmente atado a una sola persona ¿no?) y todo esto lo digo para llegar al punto que por eso le daré -solo muy de vez en cuando- un toquesito de DenIce, ¡pero tranquilas! Esto serán meras insinuaciones, solo para que Noruega sienta celos (?). Amm, supongo que solo quería aclarar eso. Ahora un aviso, entré de nuevo a la escuela, pero si el tiempo me alcanza, estaré publicando los viernes; como esto es una 'historia' sin una cronología estricta, no sé cuándo podría acabar, podría ser en un año o la próxima semana (?).

En fin las notas se extendieron más de lo necesario. Así que les recuerdo que deberían dejar comentarios, leo y contesto todos, me gusta saber sus impresiones, cada uno reaccionamos diferente. Les doy las gracias por leer, favoritear y seguir la historia. Si tienen alguna idea, lo bizarro es lo interesante, no dudes en comentarla y mi mente podría plasmarla en un capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


	5. CASO V

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

**_Dedicado _**_a **"L.E"**, sé que esto no se acerca ni tantito a tu idea, de hecho, no tiene nada que ver con tu idea, pero tu comentario me ha encantado, quisiera responderte más extensamente, pero no tengo cómo mandarte un MP, aún así, muchas gracias.  
_

* * *

**CASO V. Prostituta en Tailandia.  
**

No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero _ese_ individuo estaba sentado en su comedor. No sabía quién era, no sabía cuándo llegó, pero ahora tocaba la mano de _su _hermano.

Islandia había llegado por la tarde con un chico, pero no era cualquier chico, era _el _chico. El muchacho con el cual se había visto anteriormente, Hong Kong. Un tipo sumamente desagradable, al parecer de Noruega, ya que el asiático era malo en..., él tenía malas..., sus modales eran..., su aspecto... ¡Noruega estaba seguro que algo malo debía tener! Nadie era tan reservado, guapo, atento, serio, guapo, bien educado, guapo, interesado en Islandia, inteligente, _guapo_, alto, _interesado en Islandia_, guapo... y no ocultaba nada.

¡Seguramente solo trataba de seducir a su inocente Is! Sí, eso. Era un secuestrador de lindos chicos; seguro que los raptaba y los llevaba como esclavos desempeñando mano de obra barata en un barco asiático donde se trabajaba tres turnos, se paga con comida en estado de putrefacción y solo ven la luz del día una vez al mes. O ¡Oh! Secuestraría a Is, su bello Is, para prostituírlo en Tailandia _-aunque era de Hong Kong-_.

No, no, no ¡Y mil veces no! No se lo permitiría. Jamás ¡Y que quede claro que no estaba exagerando!

—Proxeneta —susurró.

—¿Dijo algo?

El rubio mayor se levantó con el perfil en alto, pero su cara inmutable, y se alejó de la silla donde los había estado vigilando por media hora. Descubriría los sucios planes de aquél castaño buen mozo. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación sin decir palabra, mirando por el gatillo del ojo al asiático, susurrando de vez en cuando _'proxeneta'_. Y así desapareció por las escaleras.

Hong Kong soltó un hondo suspiro. Y él que pensó que la familia del islandés sería tranquila. El chico de ojos violeta le tocó el hombro, el castaño le sonrió de lado. Islandia era un hombre guapo que desde la primera vez que vio captó su atención; ese papel de serio que quería jugar lo hacia 'tierno'. Pero pasar a su hermano era el paso más difícil.

—¿Café? —ofrció el anfitrión.

—Claro. Te ayudaré.

—No —interrumpió Is—. Yo lo traeré, quédate aquí —y salió rumbo a la cocina.

En cuanto el nórdico salió del cuadro, Noruega bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se sentó frente a Hong Kong, todo el acto en segundos. El castaño sorprendido trató de decir algo, mas fue interrumpido por el monótono timbre noruego.

—¿Hong Kong, tienes parientes en Tailandia?

—¿Eh? Sí, la prima Tailandia ¿Por qué...?

**.**

**CosasDeNórdicos**

**.**

—¿Hong, uno o dos de azú...car? ¿Hong Kong? —el asiático no se veía en toda la estancia. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Tenía un mal, mal presentimiento—. ¿Has visto a Hong, Noru?

—...Deberías darme las gracias de alejar malas compañías. Soy tu hermano y no quiero que termines como una prostituta en Tailandia.

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO V.**

* * *

**Notas.** Hola, a todo aquél que aún me lea. Sí, sí, sé que eso de "cada semana" no fue del todo cierto. Pero les diré que me dolió los pocos reviews que recibió la historia en comparación al número de visitas; no digo que no esté contenta con las personas que se toman el tiempo en escribirme, pero me gustaría que fueran más. Sobre el capítulo..., hoy escuché la frase "Acabarás como prostituta tailandesa", y he aquí el capítulo. En fin, un saludo enorme.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


End file.
